


Mr Fluffykins

by CatsGoMurp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsGoMurp/pseuds/CatsGoMurp





	Mr Fluffykins

“A lot of blood will be spilt soon,” Levi whispered to himself as he carefully selected one of his scalpels from his table of knifes, “Yes. There will be a death tonight. A well deserved death.”

The person that Levi will be cutting open, who went by the name of [First], laid on the operating table, her limbs bound by ropes that Levi himself had weaved into complicated knots and tangles. Levi was proud of his work. How wise, how precise his plan had been to capture his victim. It is impossible to say how first the idea entered his mind; but once conceived, there was no stopping it. He hated the girl who went by the name of [First]. Never had she ceased to bully him, never had she even shown a single shred of remorse when she caused him pain, simply for the reason that he was smaller than her. Yes, Levi was miniature compared to [First], however, he was far more clever, and now, all he had to do was to bury his scalpel into her heart to truly triumph over her.

No. Not yet. The victim mustn't die too soon, he reminded himself. Levi intended to ‘repay’ her. To hurt her like she hurt his reputation, to ruin her like she ruined his life, and finally, to kill her like she killed his pride.

He heard a muffled grunt, signaling that his victim has awakened. He watched as her eyelids feebly fluttered open, recognizing him when she finally regained her focus, and, finally, in turn, the blade in his hand.

“Why are you holding a knife?” she asked.

“I plan on killing you,” he said simply.

“Huh?!” she gasped, making him laugh a crazed laughter.

Slowly, slowly, he slid his knife along her right arm, drawing a thick line of blood as he went. The crimson spread steadily. Levi heard a slight groan, and he knew it was the groan of mortal terror, the low muffled sound that develops deep in the bottom of one’s own existence when overwhelmed with fear. He knew that feeling well, so well that he almost pitied the poor girl. Almost. Levi intended to end her life tonight, to end all the hardships that he ever had to face because of her. However, the response he got from her from the initial cut was mild. Much too mild compared to what she put him through. He pulled the knife back, and, immediately sank the blade deep into her bicep. The reaction that he got this time was not as subtle. It was an agonizing scream and plea of mercy that would tear apart the soul of any human being. However, Levi was not moved. To him, she was a pitiful excuse for even scum, spawn from the devil’s own corrupted womb. To him, she was even worse than the wasps that mercilessly stung him, worse than the pigs that rolled in and fed upon their own feces, even worse than those dogs that would chase him down the streets if he so much as walked in front of them.

“You are crying now just like I did back then,” he calmly, calmly, told her. “No matter how much you yell, your cries will be ignored. You can’t be saved. You can’t be helped.”

He removed the knife and plunged it again and again into the poor girl’s right arm. Stab, draw back, stab, draw back. He smiled happily, to find the deed so far done, however, he soon stopped when the girl stopped giving response altogether.

“What’s the matter? Can’t feel anything in your right arm anymore?” he laughed, “Then, how about I go for your left-”

Levi started coughing, the painful feeling of something coming up his throat very clear. The hairball made its way out through his mouth and splattered onto the bloodied operation table…

Levi felt another hairball coming up, interrupting him from his daydream. He found himself in his living room, sitting on his couch, with one of the “Saw” movies playing on his television, but before he got to spit the second hairball out, he heard the front door of his house burst open. In came the girl named [First], not soaked with blood, but in perfect condition.

“Oh, Mr Fluffykins!” she cried, “The first day of Grade One was horrible! I wanted to stay home and play with you, but Mommy forced me to go. Oh, Mr Fluffykins!”

“My name's not Mr Fluffykins! It’s Levi!” he tried to yell as she picked him up and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, but somehow, those words were lost on their way up and only a “meow” sound made it past his lips.

“Now, come!” she sang merrily, ignoring his words, “We shall now have a grand tea party with all of my dollies and everyone is going to wear pink and dresses and bows and pretty jewels and we’ll have to find something just as fancy for you to wear, Mr Fluffykins!”

“No! Do not abuse me this way!” he protested, but once again, only a “meow” sound came out. If only he could hurt her back. If only he could ruin her like she ruined him. However, Levi “Mr Fluffykins” was just a cat and stood no chance against even little six year old [First]’s strength.

However, there will come one day, he thought, as he was forced into a stupid, frilly pink doll dress.

Someday, us cats will rule the world and will abuse humans the exact way humans have abused us for centuries, he continued as he was forced down into a little chair with [First] and her artificial humans that she called dolls.

Someday, but unfortunately, not today.


End file.
